


let me spell it out plain and simple now

by alittleunstable



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, In which Jemma is a cutie, and Bobbi is the typical hot jock, then she's a dork, until you get her talking about science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleunstable/pseuds/alittleunstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has a thing for the quarterback. Bobbi has a thing for one of the cheerleaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me spell it out plain and simple now

The worst thing about being completely infatuated with the star quarterback, has got to be that everyone is _always_ talking about her. She can't go to practice without hearing about her, she can't go to class without hearing about her, hell, she can't even go home without hearing about her. Her father's always singing her praise, but at least her mother's just fine living vicariously through Jemma. It's the only reason she's even a cheerleader. She'd just wanted to sit in the science classroom before and after school to study, but that hadn't gone over well.

 

_"But honey, how are you going to fit in like that? No, a pretty girl like you has got to try out for the cheer squad."_

 

She doesn't actually mind it that much, honestly. It's not like in the movies, which she'd been initially concerned about. Moving to America had been all about irrational fears like that, but no, the people were nice. The girls on the squad loved her, and she met one of her two best friends in the foster sister of Antoine Triplett, one of the guys on the squad. Who, was actually pretty cool as well.

 

But still, all she ever heard about was _Bobbi Morse._ At first, she'd wondered what the big deal was, because while football was very big in this very small town, she couldn't understand why everyone loved one player so much. That was before she actually saw Bobbi play. She was outstanding, in almost every way, it didn't help that she was completely breathtaking as well. Suddenly Jemma's cheers went from averagely buoyant to wildly enthusiastic, and she knew she was probably making a huge fool of herself.

 

Skye takes her aside after the game, lips twisted upwards in a grin that makes her look younger than she really is.

 

"You've got the hots for Morse,"

 

Jemma's stomach twists a little bit at the thought of the blonde but she adamantly shakes her head. "No, I have...an _appreciation_ , for her physique. She's...quite symmetrical, also."

 

Skye blinks at her, and then chokes on what is either a laugh or a scoff. "Oh my god. Okay. Whatever you say, grasshopper." Though she looks beyond amused, Jemma doesn't try to argue again, simply glaring a bit and turning just in time to be enveloped in a hug from behind from Fitz. His sweater swamps him so she has a feeling it actually belongs to Mack. The cheerleader chooses not to bring that one up, Fitz and Mack are complicated while still being completely oblivious and their whole situation gives her a headache.

 

"Your cheering was great," He says, struggling to keep a straight face. He doesn't take her seriously in a short skirt and a tight top, she's noticed. It frustrates her to no end. "My favorite part was "go team go'."

 

They never actually uttered that phrase. She rolls her eyes at him. "Ugh, Fitz."

 

Skye is chuckling at his antics. _Yeah, well, put a tiny skirt on the both of them and throw them into the air_ , _see how they do_ , she thinks irritably.

 

That's when Bobbi runs past her to grab a bottle of water off of Coach Coulson (who happens to have adopted Trip and is fostering Skye) and glances in her direction, seems to stumble a little, then grins widely right at her before looking away again and going back to what she was doing. Jemma's heart is going absolutely wild in her chest and she can feel the heat in her cheeks.

 

"Oh, Christ." She hears Fitz mutter to Skye when they realize what she's staring at. Skye makes a noise of agreement in return, and Jemma turns to them, as though nothing happened, which, well technically, nothing did.

 

"Alright. I've got a ton of advanced chemistry homework to get through, so I should really be heading home."

 

It's almost a week later, of her catching glances of blonde hair and staring mindlessly during practice at the quarterback, when she manages to slam into someone who is on their way out of the principles office, and effectively knock them to the floor.

 

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry," she gasps, flustered as she wipes imaginary dust off of her jeans while getting up. She holds her hand out to whoever's fallen, and the hand slides into hers, calloused and warm, before she hears them speak.

 

"Its really no problem. You sure do pack a punch for someone so tiny, though."

 

Jemma's eyes widen comically and she hopes they haven't turned into tiny hearts on her face instead. Bobbi Morse is smiling wryly at her, slightly amused. Although she kind of always looks slightly amused, Jemma's found.

 

"I...yes. sorry, about that. I didn't look-" She'd been nose deep in her textbooks, but Bobbi didn't need to know that. She didn't want to come off as a dork, as well as a clumsy mess.

 

"Hey, I said its cool," Bobbi reminds her gently, frowning. "Don't worry, sport. I kind of get knocked on my ass for a living, you know." Her smile is dazzling, and Jemma grins back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

"Yes of course. Because you play football. Very well. I mean to say that you're really very good, um," she's not sure what else to say, but Bobbi's spotted her books and her smile widens, becoming less charm and more fascination.

 

"You're taking advanced Chem and calculus?" She asks curiously, and Jemma tries to hide her books behind her back, feebly. Bobbi is a year ahead of her, which would for anyone else mean a year smarter, but well, Jemma's not afraid to admit her intellect is rather impressive. And she doesn't want to freak Bobbi out.

 

"Yes. But, its nothing. Not important."

 

"No, that's really cool. I took the same last year, I just didn't expect..." She trails off, but Jemma knows what she was going to say. A lot of people have already said it. She didn't expect that from a cheerleader. Bobbi purses her lips, "Jemma, right? Jemma Simmons?"

 

And suddenly she feels a little lightheaded because Bobbi already knows her name. She knows who she is. "Yes, that's my name. I- you already know I know yours." She winces at the sentence that comes out, but Bobbi just nods, slowly, like she's savouring the moment. That ends a second later when the second bell for class rings and she realizes she's five minutes late. Jemma is never late, its just not a thing she is. Bobbi laughs at the blind panic on Jemma's face, and says,

 

"Go, Jemma Simmons. I'll see you at practice."

 

She's not really completely certain that wasn't all just a very lovely hallucination, so she's all kinds of surprised when near the end of practice, Bobbi jogs across the field from the football team to the cheer end to stand in front of her, hair pulled back in a pony tail with a few loose strands and beads of sweat rolling down her temple, smile blazing.

 

"Simmons," She greets, ignoring the rest of the squad, "You look like you're packing up." She notes a second later, looking apologetic. "You probably just wanna go home, that looked pretty..." Something flashes in Bobbi's eyes and she clears her throat, "Intense."

 

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I could stay here a little while longer. At least until the team finishes up?" She suggests tentatively, glancing back at the football team who are taking five it seems, to refresh themselves with some water and chatter. Bobbi's smile returns in seconds.

 

"That'd be great, sport." She moves closer and Jemma's not sure if it's an unintentional thing or not, she's also kind of obsessing over the nickname, but she manages to maintain some level of calm. well, until Bobbi continues with, "Is your place near here? I could give you a lift home."

 

Jemma's cheeks turn red and she tucks her hair behind her ear nervously.

 

"I'm a very safe driver, I swear." Bobbi catches onto Jemma's hesitation, but she's glad that's what it's interpreted as, rather than _I'm going to be in her car. alone. with her in it, too. together._ "I only have two tickets." If Bobbi thinks that's reassuring, she could think again. Jemma raises an eyebrow at her, and Bobbi ducks her head, mumbling, "Sometimes i get a little bit speed happy."

 

"Do you think that makes me want to get in a car with you?" Jemma grins, because she will anyway, but this is, well, it's fun.

 

"I think there are lots of reasons to get in a car with me." Bobbi smirks, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand making it seem like a casual remark. Jemma refuses to blush again. She just, can't. The other team members are calling out to Bobbi now, their break is over, but she doesn't respond, still giving Jemma her sole attention.

 

"Like...?" She questions, and Bobbi just shakes her head.

 

"You'll never know til you try it." She states simply, finally turning back to the other players.

 

She ends up waiting on the stands, watching the team practice play after play for another twenty minutes, before Coulson glances at his watch, sighs, and calls it a day. Most of them look exhausted, but Bobbi doesn't look phased at all. She motions to the showers to show Jemma she'll just be a little longer, and Jemma nods in response, forcing her mind not to compute that Bobbi would soon be naked. It was just a very dirty, improper and innappropriate place for her mind to be.

 

When Bobbi returns, her hair is damp- obviously towel dried, and sitting on her shoulders, and she's just got a tank top and sweats on. Which is actually somehow still ridiculously attractive on her. God, this is just humiliating.

 

"You good to go, sport?" Bobbi asks, adjusting the strap on her bag. Jemma nods, trying not to seem too eager, and they start walking across the field towards the parking lot.

 

"So how are you liking Ms May?"

 

Melinda May is quite possibly the advanced chem teacher from hell, to everyone but Jemma and Fitz. She's begrudgingly tolerating them, and yelling at everyone else, so far. She has to admit, she actually really likes May. Fitz is dead scared of her. It's probably got more to do with the fact she sees her outside of work when she's at Skye's house, seeing as she's Coulson's wife and all.

 

"I like her. She's..." Saying nice would be a lie, really. "Intelligent."

 

Bobbi laughs, a sweet, genuine sound and shakes her head. "So she's less mean to you then? She's okay with anyone whose got half a brain but...Well, I'm sure you know."

 

"You said you took advanced Chem, didn't you?" Jemma recalls, and Bobbi nods.

 

"This year too. I want to work in science, I think. If i don't make it in football." Jemma is about to assure her there's no way she won't make it in football, but Bobbi just continues, "Hey shit happens, you never know when you're gonna be out for the count. Ward broke his knee three weeks ago, he's never gonna play again. I just like to have my bases covered."

 

Jemma's just pleased that she likes Science. a stupid, unwelcome voice in her head whispers that this makes them even more compatible, and that it would be nice to have someone to talk ideas with. She shakes it off. "I think that's really smart. It's good to be cautious, sometimes."

 

"And sometimes it's better to not be." Bobbi retorts as they reach the car, unlocking it and holding the door open for Jemma. "Wouldn't you say, Simmons?"

 

She's pretty sure the noise that comes out of her mouth is a squeak rather than a sentence, and Bobbi's amusement grows tenfold as Jemma slides into the passenger seat, flustered. She suddenly wishes for a longer skirt, because this short one rides up when she's sitting and well, she feels kind of naked. Just a tad.

 

Bobbi gets in the drivers seat, glances towards her almost smugly, and starts the car. "You got an address for me or are we just driving until you see a place you like?" She teases, and the cheerleader blushes yet again. Her skin's going to take on a permanent red tint at this rate.

 

"Right, no, of course," She rattles off the address and then sinks into the comfy leather of the seat, trying to nonchalantly watch Bobbi drive. she's very focused, she notices, and she purses her lips when she's not talking to Jemma. She's beautiful. Not that the older girl didn't already know that much.

 

"Who do you normally eat lunch with?" It's a abrupt change in conversation from the Friday night game, but the blonde seems so determined to know the answer that her eyes briefly leave the road to assess Jemma.

 

"Well, Fitz and Skye usually, sometimes Mack and Trip join us- You're welcome to as well. If you'd want to do that, I'd understand if you didn't. It's just...an open offer." She fiddles with the hem of her skirt, but Bobbi seems to have gotten exactly what she wanted.

 

"I might take you up on that." They pull into Jemma's drive a minute later, and Bobbi gets out and holds the door open for her and if Jemma didn't know any better she'd think that she was being courted, but that was ridiculous. She says goodbye to Bobbi at the door, and then rushes upstairs to sprawl across her bed and wallow in confusion.


End file.
